


Two Lone Wolves

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead witch, F/M, a swear word or two, dead vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Omg what about a oneshot where dean is trapped as a wolf because of a witch curse and is injured. The reader finds the injured wolf and takes care of him. Meanwhile dean falls in live with her but is worried what she will think when he turns back and how he can tell her. Hope that makes at least some sense hAha thanks ✨Request: Can I request a fluffy oneshot of going on a hunt w/ the brothers and somehow getting stuck in/on something and you struggle to get out until someone helps you out, if that makes any sense





	Two Lone Wolves

Title: Two Lone Wolves  
Characters: Dean x Reader, Sam, unnamed witch, unnamed vamps, mentions of Rowena  
Words: ~1.8k  
Warning: a swear word or two  
Request: Omg what about a oneshot where dean is trapped as a wolf because of a witch curse and is injured. The reader finds the injured wolf and takes care of him. Meanwhile dean falls in live with her but is worried what she will think when he turns back and how he can tell her. Hope that makes at least some sense hAha thanks ✨  
Request: Can I request a fluffy oneshot of going on a hunt w/ the brothers and somehow getting stuck in/on something and you struggle to get out until someone helps you out, if that makes any sense  
…

A soft growling noise came from the other side of your bed, soon followed by a cold touch on your back. You tried to escape the slightly uncomfortable cold by rolling a bit further to the edge, pulling the blanket with you, all while a small smile appeared on your lips. This was by far the most unconventional bed fellow you had ever found yourself waking up to – And as a hunter you had fallen into bed with strangers more often than you would like to admit aloud. Though is one you didn’t mind at all and it wasn’t even the sexy kind of bed fellow.  
Deciding it was early enough to leave the comfortable warmth of the motel bed you strugged off the blanket. You had to be up early and out so no one would actually catch you sneaking the creature you had just shared a bed with out. Looking back at huge green eyes and ice cold furry paws you smiled again.  
“Morning buddy” You said without even thinking about it, sending the huge wolf a smile “I’ll have a quick shower and then we better get out of here.”  
As if he understood every word you said your wolf listened carefully and gave an affirmative whimpering sound as you turned to collect some fresh cloths and a towel. You shook your head slightly as you made your way across the room to the adjoined bathroom. Sometimes you really wondered what had become of your life.  
About two weeks ago you were on a simple witch hunt a couple of miles west. You didn’t know if any other hunter were already there, you suspected it by how irritated the police was when “another FBI agent” turned up, but you never saw them so you took care of the problem while travelling through. After killing the witch who sold weird as voodoo crap to unsuspecting travellers turning them into rabbits and toads and stuff you stayed another night to make sure you really got to the bottom of the problem. Apparently your gut instinct was right and it was just a single witch not an entire coven. So come morning you wanted to leave early to get to your actual case.  
But when you left the motel you almost tripped over this huge creature on your door step. In a heartbeat you had your gun in hand, fast as a hunter should be, even in your early morning sleepy state. That was when you faced those beautiful green eyes for the first time. The wolf on your door step didn’t move as he watched your gun, he didn’t make eye contact at first rather staring with panic and a helpless expression at the metal barrel. You in turn studied him closely. His fur looked soft and taken care of apart from a red spot on his left hind leg, there you saw a deep red crust and felted fur. The wolf was injured yet totally calm.  
The cold water of the shower brought you back from the memory. Only some more quick flashes of lowering the gun, tending to the wound and trying to leave flashed in your memory. You had always been more of a solo hunter but it was astonishing how fast you’ve gotten used to having a companion. Because despite your best attempts this strange wolf would not let you leave him behind.  
Shutting the bath room door you walked out, dressed and ready for the hunt to come. As if he prepared too your wolf sat by the door awaiting your arrival. Again you smiled. Not working alone felt actually pretty amazing.  
“Let’s go get them, buddy”  
…  
That witch had been so much easier, you complained internally, why can’t all hunts be easy witch kills? After a week of research and careful undercover work you thought you had pinned the location of the two vamps down. Bullshit. You had the location but there were at least four of them. Four vamps against one hunter, you definitely didn’t have the odds in your favour today.  
Your breathing was hard as you ran through the forest. Three were down, two you’ve gotten through surprise and one in a fair fight. The fourth however managed to kick your machete right out of your hands. Fortunately you kicked his legs out from under him before taking off back to the car where the rest of your weapons were. Out of the abandoned factory you raced into the close woods trying to reach your car.  
You could hear the fast steps on the dry forest floor, the rushing of leaves and the predatory growl of an angry creature. Blood was surging through your system and all you could focus on was going as fast as you could. This was a race for life and death and you weren’t ready to face death just yet. Focused on getting faster even you didn’t see the root coming. A shrill sound escaped your throat before you hit the dry forest floor hard. Turning, scrambling to get up and away again you felt a sharp pain in your ankle. Ignoring it you pulled on your leg, but it was stuck under the root, your pulls only added pressure and surges of pain. Tears ran down your face as you tried so hard to work against the pain. But it was of no use. You were stuck.  
“Finally stopped running I see” A smug deadly voice said. The vamp was standing only ten feet away his eyes glistering with hate for you. As he approached you slowly, enjoying the fear on your face and the ongoing struggle to get your foot free, the grin on his face only widened. Out of all the vamps that could kill you you had apparently found the most sadistic one.  
Right before the angry creature was about to stretch out his cold hands to snap your neck another creature dashed out of the woods. It all happened so fast. The dawn of morning hadn’t reached the still dark forest centre yet and with the sparse light every movement seemed scarier and faster. A furry mix of black and grey knocked the vamp and his shining eyes away. The sounds of growling and groaning followed filling the silence of the prior peaceful woods. Then a loud, inhuman scream was to be heard, sending a shiver down your spine. Again you struggled to get away, but the root wouldn’t let you. Pain was clouding your vision while animalistic heavy breathing filled your ears. The silence that followed the fight was almost scarier than the struggles from a moment ago.  
“Buddy?” You asked as you calmed down, fear in your voice. Your eyes were adjusted to the darkness enough to see the lifeless body of the vamp a couple of feet away, however it was still too dark to see if you’re new friend and saviour was injured. His hind leg wasn’t still completely intact and the running and fighting probably didn’t help.  
You only found comfort when you felt his cold, wet nose against your bare arm. Filled with relief you ran your hand through his fur and buried your face in his neck. This wolf had saved your life.  
“Get away from her” Suddenly there was another voice. The relief and calmness you had let yourself feel for only a moment was immediate replaced by alert. Your eyes found a man, gun in hand although lowered, staring at both you and the wolf. Your hands instinctually tightened in his fur. Your wolf however didn’t go straight back into his animalistic growling, instead he inched closer looking at the stranger considering.  
“I know you’re Dean” The stranger said “I just spent two days tracking your furry ass”  
Now that caused your friend to step out of your hug, his whole body was shaking with excitement. The pain in your foot was forgotten as you watched with astonishment how the stranger and your wolf met halfway. For a minute they looked at each other, then the strangers face light up with a happy grin.  
“You know how I always wanted a dog…” His suggestive tone was met with a growl from your wolf. He laughed, tucking the gun away before raising his hands in a defensive gesture. “Alright, man. Let’s get you back.”  
You watched as the tall stranger with the long hair got some kind of test tube out of his jacket. There was a clear blue liquid in there. Your eyes grew even bigger as you saw him uncork it, getting ready to pour it right over your companions head. As soon as the liquid touched his wet dog nose there was a bright flash of light and smoke. For a split second you closed your eyes, trying to hide your eyes from the too bright light. When you refocused on the scene everything had changed. Where your wolf had been a man sat, holding on to a lightly bleeding leg. The stranger from before was opening his eyes while you were still staring in disbelieve.  
“Good to have you back, man” He grinned.  
“Let me guess the extra light and smoke was curtesy of Rowena”  
“She sure knows how to make a good show of helping”  
The man that used to be your ‘buddy’ got up and pulled the stranger into a tight hug. There were so man expressions and feelings in the way they were holding each other, you felt almost like you were intruding. However as fast as the emotional moment came it ended again. They loosened the hug, stepped away from each other and only know they seemed to remember you were still around.  
“So who’s your friend, Dean?”  
“This?” There was a sheepish look on Deans face, his beautiful green eyes were the only thing that made you believe you hadn’t totally dreamed up the wolf, he didn’t quite meet your eyes though as drawn approached even more you could now clearly make out the redness on his cheeks “This is (y/n). She took me in. Patched me up. She’s also the one who got the witch after I kinda maybe ran right into her trap…?”  
“Told you it’s a trap”  
“Shut up” Dean whined before his eyes fell on your leg “Shit! (y/n), your foot.”  
In an instant he was close again, totally comfortable in your personal space. His hands making quick work on the earth beneath your foot, digging up just enough forest floor so you could finally get free. When you got your foot out he finally, although reluctantly, met your eyes.  
“Guess it’s time for official introductions” He said “I’m Dean Winchester. The idiot that got himself cursed and who you shared cheap motel rooms with for the past two weeks. Nice to meet you?”


End file.
